


Celebration

by jackpattllo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Kings AU, M/M, minecraft kings au, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpattllo/pseuds/jackpattllo
Summary: Prompt: "freewood, any au but fahc, and omg.... in light of recent events, celebrations ;)"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingslayers (colbee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/gifts).



> A 10 sentence ficlet! I am accepting more requests on my Tumblr, @fahckovic!

King Ryan Haywood had stars in his eyes and a smile on his face since he’d awoken that morning. No one had discovered the reason for his excitement until dinner that night. King Gavin Free, visiting from his own kingdom, stood in front of King Haywood with hands over his mouth and tears in his eyes. The servants witnessing the event were frozen at the sight of their king, down on one knee, with a ring in his hand. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the king to speak.

“Gavin Free, of the kingdom–” King Haywood’s speech was cut off before it could really begin when King Free dropped to his knees and wrapped both arms around the other’s neck. He was sputtering one word over and over and, though it was hard to hear with his face buried in the crook of King Haywood’s neck, his answer was obvious.

King Free pulled away to look into his love’s eyes, and he whispered the same word once more.

“Yes, Ryan.” King Haywood slid the ring on his finger as his own tears fell, and the stars in his eyes seemed impossibly brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
